The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems are used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. For example, computer systems are used to complete transactions, store data, provide information, etc.
Data used by a computer system may be organized into a computer file. The data may be represented as a collection of binary digits that represent integer values, text characters, etc. A computer program (or application) may access a computer file, interpret the contents of the file, and present the contents to a user as more meaningful information (text, images, sounds, etc.).
Often times, data may be transferred from one location to another. For example, data may be transferred from one computer system to another. A user that controls the data on a first computer system may desire that access to the transferred data on a second computer system be restricted to other users that possess certain credentials. If a user does not possess the required credentials, the transferred data may not be accessed.
Application plug-ins have been developed to integrate with specific computer applications in order to control the access to data. However, developing and maintaining application specific plug-ins is an inefficient use of time and other resources. For example, each time an application is updated, the plug-ins that control access to data associated with the application must also be updated. In addition, plug-ins may not be developed for newly developed applications. As a result, managing the control to data associated with these newly developed applications may not be possible. As such, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for managing rights of data. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for managing rights of data via dynamic taint analysis.